A Taste of His Own Medicine
by canuseetheinvisible
Summary: Bella gets tired of Emmett's constant pranks and jokes, so her and Alice decide to have a little fun of their own. But when a not-too innocent prank turns into a war, which side will win? Who can pull the best prank? : Written in BPOV
1. The Plan Begins

Summary: Bella is mad about a bet Jasper and Emmett made about her and Edward's wedding night

**Summary:** Bella is mad about a bet Jasper and Emmett made about her and Edward's wedding night. Bella finally gets tired of Emmett's pranks, so her and Alice decide to have a little of fun of their own. But when an innocent (or not!) prank turns into a war, who will win?

**Written in BPOV**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, as she does all associated characters.

**A Taste of His Own Medicine**

Even three days afterward, I couldn't stop my fuming at Emmett. I mean, he had done some pretty stupid things, but this, _this_, had to be at the top of my list. I knew Edward was pretty mad at him too, which made me feel a little better, but it still did nothing to ease my embarrassment; I was already worried about enough things when it came to the wedding, and Edward and Jasper's stupid bet just sent me over the top.

I was sprawled on my back, flipping through one of Alice's _100 Top Weddings_ magazines (not quite my idea) when I heard a loud knock on the door. Alice then stepped in, her angelic face scrunched up into a sympathetic pout.

"Are you still mad, Bella?" she asked, walking gracefully towards Edward's bed. I could tell she was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but a peek of smile seemed to be trying to escape her control. It was only upon further inspection that I saw her trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"No, not at all," I mumbled sarcastically, "that's not why I've been avoiding Emmett for the past three days. Not at all."

She nodded, and I could see some of her laughter slip away into sincere empathy. "If it makes you feel any better," she said, her pale face becoming suddenly serious, "You're not the only one."

I glanced at her face, sitting up straighter in surprise. "What are you talking about?" I tried to keep the anger in my voice, but my curiosity got the better of me and I could hear more earnest in my voice than I intended.

She looked at me for a moment, and then her face went blank, meanwhile jumping up so quickly and lithely I missed her movement. After what appeared to be a quick check to see if anyone was listening, she came back over to where I was sitting, and gently seated herself on the golden comforter.

"When Jasper and I first came," Alice said, her face expressionless with the memory, "Emmett made fun of us very much like he does to you now."

I looked up in surprise, but Alice continued on with her story in an amused whisper.

"He used to tease me and Jasper so often," she smiled, "That Jasper would actually claim he wanted to leave sometimes." She laughed at the memory. "That was, though, until they made their first bet." She opened her eyes and two topaz irises gleamed devilishly at me. "Emmett lost, and surely enough, they've gotten along fine ever since," she finished, her eyes still trained to my face awaiting my reaction.

I searched her face, hopefully trying to decipher what she was saying. "So," I began slowly, "I have to, uh_, win a bet_ with him?"

"No! Silly," she grinned at me, the same look spreading across her face as when she was about to take me shopping, "You have to beat him at his own game. Emmett embarrassed you with that bet," she looked at me to finish, "so…"

"I have to embarrass him," I finished, a vindictive, understanding smile spreading across my face. I couldn't help it; the thought of finally getting Emmett back was too good to resist. Far, far, too good.

"Exactly!" Slice agreed, her eyes shining. "And may I make a suggestion?" she asked, her perfect lips once more curling into that worrying grin.

I could hardly keep my face straight as I stared at the TV. I think a commercial for some sort of allergy medication had just come on the air, but I couldn't tell. Everything just seemed like a big blur, a giant second hand counting down the time until Emmett was due to come home.

Alice had said we would be the only ones in the house, so it would be the perfect time to get Emmett back. She said it would work out for the best, since Rosalie wasn't due home until tomorrow night from Denali, and the rest of the family had gone farther east for some serious hunting. I could barely contain my excitement, only hoping that my racing pulse wouldn't give the lie away.

I tried to slow my breathing as I heard the back door open and close, and suddenly Emmett's booming laughter vibrated through the house.

"So you've finally decided to come out of hiding, Bella?" he accused, a grin stretched across his face. It was all I could do to try to stop from turning completely red.

"Well," he said with a chortle, "I'm glad. Everything's so much more fun with you around." He walked over to the white couch where I was sitting and plopped down, stretching his arms out behind our heads. "Things were getting a little dull around here," he added with a smile, and then turned his attention to the TV.

I counted to five in my head, just like Alice told me to, and then spoke in a knowing tone, "Oh, I know." I tried to say it in the exact same way Alice and I had been practicing all afternoon…

Emmett looked over in surprise, obviously not expecting that reply. He stared at me curiously for a minute; all the while I was pretending to be oblivious to his scrutiny.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" His eyebrows scrunched up and his face fell into a confused frown.

I chuckled softly under my breath, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." The confusion disappeared from his face with my words, and he turned back to the TV with a shrug. I counted to five again, and then spoke, shaking my head. "Rose would kill me if I told you."

It was at this he looked over in alarm; apparently anything concerning his wife definitely sparked his interest. It was all I could do to hold back a smile; this was too easy. Like reeling in a poor, unsuspecting fish. _This must be how Emmett feels with me_, I thought with a wry smile.

I turned my attention back to the TV, but this time I couldn't shake his interest. "Tell me!" he demanded, looking worried, "What did Rose say?" I put on my best 'surprised look', and tried to remember what Alice told me.

Alice had said this would be where the gamble would come in. She said she knew Rosalie and Emmett had been arguing these past few weeks, and these arguments usually only came up when they were having sex. Alice had said to me with a distasteful snort, "Usually I would want to see what they were arguing about, but having a vision of my two siblings doing _that_ is not exactly my idea of fun!" I remember I had laughed, and Alice had gone on to tell me that although she didn't know what they were arguing about exactly, she did have a pretty good guess. She also said this guess would be crucial when it was time to make the lie believable.

"Well," I responded slowly, enjoying the look on his face, "I would tell you Emmett, really, but… Rose has just started being nice to me. I wouldn't want to ruin that by breaking her trust." I looked up at his face, a fake look of sympathy plastered across my expression.

He looked at me seriously for a moment before a goofy smile took its place. "C'mon Bells, You know I won't tell." He gave me an angelic look, and at that moment I was very inclined to tall him that his horns were showing underneath that halo. But I bit my tongue and followed Alice's instructions.

"Emmett," I said in a fake tired voice, "Alright. But you keep this to yourself, ok?"

Sitting up among the comfy white pillows, I looked at him with what I hoped were very sincere eyes. "I don't really know what exactly she was trying to say," I began slowly, drawing each syllable out, " it was mostly complaining. Something about never doing anything new, or the fact that 'he had the nerve to suggest that'." I pretended to frown and looked up at him. "I didn't really catch it all."

Emmett was staring at me with wide eyes, hanging on to every word I said. His mouth hung slightly open, and although I could have imagined the movement because it was so fast, I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "I knew it!"

"What else did she say?" I could tell he could barely keep his excitement contained; his hands were clenched in the feathery pillows, and his whole body was inclined towards me, just inches away from my head.

I smiled internally. Time to reel in our bait.

I kept my innocent face on as I continued to play that charade. "Well, then she went on to say something about how, 'If he wants to try_ that_, he should try to be in my place first!'" I looked up doubtfully. This was where I always cracked up in our practice runs.

Biting my lip to hide the growing smile, I looked up at him and delivered the final line. "And then," I continued, mimicking Rosalie's soprano voice the best I could, "she just said 'If he wants me to actually wear that damn thing, he should have to at least try it on too!'"

At this Emmett sat back, and I could see a certain amount of shock strewn across his face. But that emotion cleared, only to be replaced by a scheming look and a gleam in his eye.

I thought of saying something to him, but thought better of it at the far-off look in his face. I quickly got up off the couch and strode into the next room and up the stairs to where I knew Alice would be waiting.

I opened up the door and walked in, keeping silent until I heard the back door slam and saw Emmett heading out of the house. But I just couldn't contain myself anymore, and fell onto Alice's bedroom floor in a fit of laughter. Alice joined me, and when I could finally breathe again, I asked her in a gasping voice, "Did he buy it?"

She nodded, her small sides still quivering with restrained laughs. "He's headed out to Victoria's Secret as we speak." She pronounced gleefully. She then closed her eyes and her amused expression went blank, only to be later replaced by an open mouthed grin.

"Oh my god!" she whispered, her voice disrupted by heaving laughter, "He's actually going to get the red one. Oh. My. God."

I looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head and smiled.

"You'll see!" she grinned her white teeth glinting in the sun.

"Actually," I whispered as I peered out the window, watching the disappearing jeep, "I hope I don't!"


	2. The Red Thong

**Summary:** Bella is mad about a bet Jasper and Emmett made about her and Edward's wedding night. Bella finally gets tired of Emmett's pranks, so her and Alice decide to have a little of fun of their own. But when an innocent (or not!) prank turns into a war, who will win?

**Written in EPOV/BPOV**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, as she does all associated characters.

**A Taste Of His Own Medicine**

**EPOV**

I stared impatiently at Alice, waiting for her to finish signing Lincoln Park's new song in sign language in her head. I had been waiting for over an hour and had listened to her translate 6 different songs; even 100 years worth of patience couldn't hold back the urgency I felt to see Bella, and Alice's charade was wearing my tolerance thin.

Alice had been acting strange since we all got back from hunting; her lips hiding a secretive smile that even Jasper couldn't decipher. She had been hiding her mind from me too, ignoring my questions about why she had sent Bella home early (unsupervised, much to my chagrin), or where Emmett was. She'd just said that we'd all have to wait until tomorrow, when Rose got back, to see.

**BPOV**

I stared hungrily at my empty bed, wishing for nothing more than to finally see that tousled bronze hair and crooked smile. My computer was running slowly, as usual, and I tapped my fingers on the wooden desk, waiting for Alice.

She had promised to come get me when she saw Emmett coming back, but she said it could take awhile; he still hadn't made up his mind. This was the one thing I couldn't understand- how long did it take to try on a thong?! I could already feel my lips curve upwards involuntarily at the thought, a mixture of disgust and humor sweeping across my face. Every second seemed to take longer…

--Later that night at the Cullen's--

"Bella," his velvety voice whispered, "it's getting late; you should really try to go to sleep." His cold lips gently nibbled on my ear, his cool, sweet breath tickling my skin.

I could already feel my blood thud in my ears as his hands moved down my small frame, his lips searching my neck. His cool tongue traced my collarbone, and his hands traced lightly under my breasts, making my breath catch. I stared very hard at the ceiling, trying to remember how to breathe correctly.

Edward chuckled softly, seeming to sense my delusional state. He gently wrapped both stone arms around my waist and pressed his face into my hair. He breathed in heavily, sighing as he felt my body relax into his, and he brought one hand up to sweep some strands of hair away from my face.

When he spoke again, his voice was throaty and irresistible. "You're completely impossible," he laughed, and then started to stroke my face. "Sleep tight, my love," he whispered, his voice gradually becoming distant.

He then laid my head on his chest, where I could feel the rise and fall of his quiet breathing. His stone arms had never felt more comforting as I nestled my head deeper into his shirt, my eyes drifting shut as he hummed my lullaby.

It seemed like a very short time later that I was awakened to the howls of something in the next room. Sitting up hastily, a rush of blood flew to my head, making the golden room momentarily spin. _What the hell is that noise?_ I thought groggily, unable to curb my annoyance. I looked over questioningly at Edward, who seemed just as mystified as I was, his golden eyes closed in concentration.

When he opened his eyes again, he stared at me with a mixture of shock and confusion, which was soon replaced by silent laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" he snickered, his hand hiding his mouth.

"Did what?" I asked right back, my head still spinning in confusion. Everything was such a blur…

I listened carefully, and only then was I able to make out Jasper's laugh, louder than I had ever heard, echoing through the house.

Suddenly Edward wrapped both arms protectively around me, and a low hiss escaped through his teeth. He turned his head back to me, his teeth bared in a glinting grin. "You're so in for it now!" he shook his head as he glanced at the closed door, still smiling. I could hear Emmett's heavy footsteps coming towards our room- I suppose he was too upset at whatever Jasper had been laughing about to bother to make them quiet.

"Lie down!" Edward mouthed, quickly shoving me under the covers. "You're asleep." He quickly draped an arm over me, and pressed his marble body against mine, like the way I usually slept. It was odd; he was barely touching me, and yet I felt more secure and protected than I ever would have alone.

It was only a second later that Emmett crashed through a door, but peeking out from under the covers, I saw that, thankfully, it was not ours. He had returned to his bedroom where apparently Rosalie was, her high, angelic voice easily carrying through the walls.

"Emmett," she asked, "um, Honey, what in the world are you wearing?" I could hear bedsprings creak as she moved farther back on to their bed, he soprano voice strangely suspicious. I could just imagine how her perfect porcelain skin would be scrunched up in confusion, beautiful despite the constant note of coldness emanating off her voice.

My eyes widened as I remembered our prank, and I stuffed the comforter in front of my mouth to keep from bursting out in giggles. Edward was trying hard not to laugh too, his whole body shaking silently next to mine as he rolled over on his back, his eyes closed. Obviously he was enjoying whatever Rosalie and Emmett were thinking, and thinking back to Alice's vision, I could only guess what he saw.

Emmett's booming voice brought me back to reality. I heard him move across their room, lighter this time, his loud voice unmistakable. "Well, Rose," he began, (sounding annoyingly smug), "I decided to, you know, _try it on too_." I could imagine the lopsided, goofy grin he must be giving her.

No sound came from the room, and I imagined Rosalie trying to think of something to say. The uncomfortable silence seemed to drag on next door.

I looked over at Edward, whose mouth was open in hushed laughter, his eyes still closed. I opened my mouth to ask him what he saw, but he shook his head before I began and just pointed to the wall, barely containing his snickers. His topaz eyes opened, staring with amusement at my face.

Emmett had begun to talk again, but the smugness had disappeared from his voice, and he sounded unsure and uncomfortable. "C'mon Rose," I heard him say, a touch of annoyance in his voice, "I know about your talk with Bella. Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. You're an incredibly bad liar." I heard him step forward and kiss her on the forehead.

I found this hard to believe as I stared incredulously at the wall, but I guess if you had been with someone for over half a century, you probably knew what it looked like when they were lying. I sat up straighter, trying to stretch out my stiff back. I thought over what Emmett had just said, and couldn't help being surprised. The sense of déjà vu hit me full on, and I couldn't help but think how similar Edward's and my conversations were.

But Rosalie had begun talking again, and I leaned forward, trying to catch every word.

"My talk with Bella?" she asked, the coldness now seeping through her words. Edward mimicked what they were doing so I could see; Rosalie had crossed her arms over her chest, and had a sultry pout on her face.

"Aw, Rose, don't be mad," Emmett started, "Bella didn't really want to tell me- I actually had to talk it out of her." From that tone I could imagine him looking expectantly at her face, his grin pleading.

Rosalie spoke again, "Um, honey? I'm not mad. At all. Don't worry," she assured him in a calm voice. " I just, um, well, what happened exactly?" I heard the bed squeak again as Rosalie changed positions, probably lying on her stomach.

"Emmett began, "Well, after I talked with Bella, and she told me about your conversation, I got in the jeep and went to Victoria's Secret." His voice sounded confused, as if he had no idea why Rosalie was asking such a question. I really had to agree- where else would you buy a red lace thong?

Rosalie started to talk, cutting him off. "But Emmett, I didn't talk to…" But Emmett hushed her with a hand, and continued talking.

He continued, "I walked in, and this salesgirl asked me if I needed any help." He paused, and when he began again he sounded slightly amused. "She asked me what I was looking for, and I told her, 'a red thong'."

He grinned, and I could hear him chuckle. "Apparently she got a little embarrassed at that, but still showed me a whole rack of thongs; all these different colors and sizes..." his voice trailed off at the apparent wonder of it all.

I could hear Rosalie snort in disgust at her husband's words. "And then?" she asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

Emmett was quiet for a moment, and when he did speak, his voice was high pitched and embarrassed. "I, uh, well, didn't know what to get," he confessed, hanging his head, "so I drove back home and found, um," he paused, "Jasper."

At this Edward couldn't take it anymore- he burst out in roaring laughter, not bothering to hide it. The whole iron bed shook, and the next room had gone deathly quiet. I heard a low growl come through the wall.

"Do you mind, Edward?" Emmett snarled, "This is a private conversation, thank you." Edward closed his mouth, retaining his laughs to low snickers.

Emmett's story continued, "So I brought Jasper to help me," he began. Edward let out another low snicker, but Emmett chose to ignore him. "And I found one. We, uh tried a bunch on…"

"WE?" Edward interjected.

Emmett snapped back through the wall, "Just be glad you weren't home at the time, Edward. Otherwise, it would've been you!"

Jasper spoke up from the next room. "I'm hurt!" he called in mock pain. "Truly devastated. Next time you go looking to try on thongs, I just may not come at all." Edward laughed again, and this time I could also hear Alice's tinkling laugh a few doors down.

"Is there anyone in this house who actually respects privacy?" Emmett snapped, slamming his and Rose's door closed.

Jasper snorted, "Not when you go around parading in a thong there's not."

Emmett groaned and continued anyway, but lower this time- I had to strain to hear him. "So we tried a bunch on, and this really hot red one fit well. But, uh, I didn't know how… good it actually looked on me, a guy, so I asked." Emmett fell silent, and I could imagine his thoughts daring Edward to laugh. Just daring him. I snickered softly to myself.

"So you asked Jasper?!" Rosalie yelped, horrified. "You mean he saw you…"

"No!" Emmett said quickly, "No, no, no!" He reassured Rosalie, who continued to stare at him.

"Who then?" she demanded, outraged.

Jasper piped up from the other bedroom, "He asked the salesgirl instead." I could hear his laughter mixing with Alice's, and then Edward's, and then mine. I could only imagine how embarrassing that conversation must have been.

Rosalie sighed in embarrassment, and I heard her flop down onto the pillows in defeat.

"Why would you do that?" she groaned, agitated. I couldn't blame her; I would be mad if Edward did anything like that, too.

"I already told you!" Emmett answered, surprised. "I know about the talk you had with Bella…"

Rosalie shook her head, and her blonde hair must have fallen over her shoulders as she did so. From the sound of her voice, she sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "Emmett," she began, speaking slowly and enunciating every word, "I never talked to Bella."

"Yes, you did!" Emmett retorted. "Otherwise, why in the world would she…" His voice stopped, and there was a very long silence that filled the whole house. My breathing suddenly sounded very loud, as did my erratic heartbeat.

I could practically hear the gears turning in Emmett's head as Alice and Jasper's laughs got louder and more pronounced.

"She did WHAT??" he yelped. I could suddenly hear the drawers of his bureau fly open, and it sounded very much like he was hurrying to get dressed.

I hid my face in the pillow to hide my laughs.

"I know you're up, Bella!" He warned, "And I have news for you- I am going to get you back WAY WORSE!"

But his words were drowned out by all our laughter.

--

**A/N:** I had a LOT of fun writing this one! I think in the next chapter or so I'll put some lemons. BXE. Spice it up a little… but then I suppose I'll have to change it to M-Rated, then, hmmm?

And I do love the reviews… on fan fiction and personally, but please, DO NOT PUT ME ON YOUR ALERT LIST IF YOU DO NOT SEND A REVIEW!! Otherwise, you will receive an email from me asking why. 


	3. A Little Detour

**Written in BPOV**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, as she does all associated characters. Not that I wouldn't mind owning Edward… Oh what fun! Hehe…

**A Taste of His Own Medicine**

I scrambled to get ready as the doorbell kept consistently ringing.

"One second!" I yelled, trying to pull my shirt over my head. _Emmett can be so impatient sometimes!_ I thought as I pulled my sock on. He knew very well that we all couldn't move at vampire speeds…

I glanced around my room frantically, looking for my other sock. I knew I had just had it a second ago. Maybe I put in on my dresser? I lunged towards my bureau, but with Emmett's relentless ringing I was clumsier than usual. I felt my feet immediately go out from under me as I skidded forward on the wooden floor, my arms flailing as I fell forwards.

"Oomph!" I groaned as I felt my head smack into the wooden chest. The top drawer rattled for a second, then fell off its loose hinges onto the floor, spilling out my sock drawer in its entirety. I couldn't help but groan.

Loud chuckling came from the window, making my head snap up. Emmett sat perched on the windowsill, his arms crossed and an amused grin was splayed across his face.

He eyed me speculatively. "Bella," he laughed, shaking his head, "you are going to make getting you back for that prank very easy for me." He held out an outstretched hand and pulled me to my feet. His strong grip yanked me forward.

"Thanks," I grumbled halfheartedly. I knew I had just given Emmett enough material for his teasing for at least another week. I quickly bent down and tried to pick up all my socks, hastily shoving them all back into my drawer.

While bent down I lifted my foot to see what I had slipped on, and almost had to laugh myself. I had found my other sock. I shook my head, smiling, and put it back in the drawer, yanking off my other one as I did so. I wasn't going to take any more risks with socks today, I decided, so I grabbed a pair of flip-flops and stood up.

"Ready?" he asked me, innocently. His lips were pressed into a hard line, and I could tell he was trying his best to look sincere.

I snorted and nodded my head, sighing. "Let's go." I walked out through the bedroom door and headed towards the stairs, hearing Emmett sigh behind me. I tried to hide my irritation. Walking down a flight of stairs did _not_ take that long.

Either way, I was in no mood to be going to the caterer's for food tasting for the wedding. It really didn't matter to me, since none of my new family would be eating any, anyway. But Alice had insisted, and when Edward had refused to force me to do it, Emmett had decided to do the honor.

I grabbed my keys as I headed through the front door, hoping Emmett was following behind me; I couldn't hear his footsteps. But I didn't need to worry; Emmett grabbed the keys in my hand, halting me with a jolt.

"Emmett," I growled, "what are you doing? Give me my keys!"

He shook his head, grinning annoyingly. "There is no way in hell we are taking your car," he said, leveling my gaze. "Alice wants us there _today_. And with your truck we might not even get there by next week." He rolled his eyes. "We're taking the jeep."

"No," I shot back, "we're not." I hated when he complained about my truck. It was working perfectly fine.

He stared at me sullenly, and I could tell he was prepared to argue. But his eyes quickly lit up, and I could have sworn he had the same expression as when Alice saw something she didn't want us all to know. It irritated me to no end.

But the lit dimmed just as quickly as it had come, and his angry façade took over again. "Fine!" he groaned. "But I'm driving." He stalked out the door.

I shrugged and followed behind him, already hearing the roar of my truck as it sputtered to life.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my head banged against the window. Emmett just laughed.

"Having fun back there, Bells?" he grinned, looking back, one relaxed hand on the steering wheel.

"Would it kill you to avoid some bumps?" I growled, clutching my seatbelt. We weren't riding in Emmett's jeep, but we may as well have been. I had come to the conclusion that it certainly wasn't the car that made the ride so bumpy.

"Careful!" I yelped as one wheel thudded painfully into a pothole. The entire frame of my car shook, and we both bounced up and hit the ceiling, "This car is old! Have some respect; it's not your jeep!" I snapped.

I squinted out the window through the downpour that had started a few minutes ago. Everything was a blurry mess, and thunder resounded through the sky, making everything vibrate. I was terrified, but Emmett seemed to love it. The idiotic grin never left his face.

"Have much farther is it?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I didn't like the deserted look of the dirt road, and the thunder wasn't helping. "I thought you said this was a 'shortcut' to Seattle!"

"It is!" he insisted, rolling his eyes. "I swear me and Rose go hunting along here all the..."

But his words were cut off by two very loud cracks: a screaming strike of thunder and something that scared me far, far worse.

The car had halted abruptly, and a few sparks had jumped up from under the hood. Steam hissed up all around us as we lurched forward, my head banging against the passenger seat. Right now I was very grateful I had stubbornly sat in the back- the airbag that had sprung up in Emmett's face did _not_ look like fun.

I gasped as the car creaked, and the entire back end sank down a good foot. I could hear gurgling outside, and a strange sucking sound.

Emmett cussed. 'Oh, shit!" he groaned. "Shit, shit, shit." He swung open the door, lightening flashing as he did, and stepped out into the pouring rain. Reluctantly I followed, and when I opened my door I was greeted with an entire shower of rain in my face. I swore under my breath and walked over to where Emmett was standing, hands protecting my face from the onslaught of rain.

"What happened?" I yelled. I looked at the tail end of my truck but all I could see was mud. It even came as far up as the base of my trunk.

"We're stuck." He stated this obvious fact, sounding annoyed.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, sounding astounded. "I had no idea."

Emmett ignored me, walking back over to his open driver's door. He reached in and slammed his hand down on the gas, and I jumped back, expecting the car to lurch.

But nothing happened. The wheels spun uselessly, and when I walked towards the front of the car, I could see that the whole front was suspended about a foot in the air. Mud splattered everywhere, hitting an already soaked Emmett and I in the face. I sighed. This was so just my luck.

Emmett tried a few more times to open the hood, but the inside was so splattered with mud it was impossible to make anything out. He eventually gave up and sauntered back over to me where I stood by the door, water sliding down my furious face.

"So what do you propose we do now?" I asked, steely rage cutting through my cold voice. After all, it was his fault we were in this mess…

He looked up at me, and grimaced. My heart sped up in fear at what I knew he was going to propose.

He started talking slowly, formulating as he went along. "Well, there's no way I can get your truck back to our house right now. " He mused, rubbing his chin. "Or, at least not with you _here_. So I guess I need to get us back to the house first, then get the truck?" he looked up at me, his eyes expectant.

I nodded quickly, jumping forward, my eyes enthusiastic. "With you running we could probably get home in..." but Emmett was already shaking his head.

"Bella," he stated, an amused smile flying across his face. The cold didn't bother _him. _"I can't run home with you on my back."

His words hit me harder than the rain had. "Why?!" I gasped, horrified. Were we just going to stay stranded out here?!

"I mean," he began, "I could, but… the forest is so thick you would probably get hit by a branch and get knocked unconscious." He laughed, looking up again. "Now," he started, snorting, "I have _no_ problem with that plan, but I have a feeling Edward would have nothing short of a heart attack if you were accidentally knocked unconscious." The way he said 'accidentally' made me cringe. He deliberately used air quotes.

What's that supposed to.." but he cut me off.

"And as funny as that may be to see," he continued, eyes shining, "I don't think anyone else would be too happy."

"So…" I asked, waiting for him to finish.

"So…" he answered, "since we can't strand you in the woods, and since I can't run with you, we walk." Emmett finished with a dramatic sweep of his hand, as though nothing was more upsetting.

I growled and immediately stalked off the way we came, rain pelting my face and drenching through my already soaked clothes.

"You deserve an Oscar," I said sarcastically, wiping mud off my cheeks.

Emmett followed behind me, keeping a leisure pace through the deep puddles. "I'd be nice to me, Bella," he warned, coming up on my ride side, "This is going to be a VERY long walk!" he laughed and strode ahead, leaving me fuming in the downpour, my wrecked truck about a hundred yards behind us.

We finally arrived at the Cullen house about 3 and a half hours later. Emmett had taken it upon himself to lighten the mood, so he had already gone through "99 bottles of beer on the wall!" twice and he was coming close to a third round.

I had never been so happy to see the glowing first story of the white house. As we rounded up the front steps, I looked forward, and at the door I could see 6 vampires behind the screen. Their expressions all ranged from furious to worried, but not a single one of them looked happy. I gulped as Emmett and I walked through the door. I could only imagine how angry Edward's reaction would be.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?!" Edward yelled at Emmett. "How idiotic can you get?! She could have gotten pneumonia! Or the flu! Or…"

But Emmett just rolled his eyes. "She's fine!" he drawled, heading towards the stairs. And then he turned around and grinned. "A little wet, I'll admit," he pretended to cough, "but fine."

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped. I had never wanted to hurt someone so badly. My palms tingled. "_You_ don't feel the cold. Or the wet!"

"Really, Emmett!" Alice strode over, her angelic face annoyed. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you considering doing that… but to actual follow through? Did you have _any_ common sense?" She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, looking mad.

Even Rosalie looked a little upset, though I wasn't sure if her concern was for her husband or me. I just stood there, shivering and dripping onto the wooden floor.

Edward then strode over and wrapped both stone arms around me. "We'll get you changed," he whispered softly in my ear. His arms gently rubbed against my sides, trying to warm me a little with the friction. I nodded and pressed my face into his shirt, completely forgetting the fact that I was soaking wet. I was too busy glaring at Emmett over his shoulder.

Emmett just ignored me and sauntered up the stairs, with Rosalie following close behind. Alice and Esme had disappeared to find me some clothes, and Jasper had disappeared somewhere, probably with Alice. I grabbed Edward's hand and followed up behind Emmett.

"Aw, c'mon Bells," he whined playfully when we reached the top. "You can't be that mad. I'll have Rosalie get your truck tomorrow."

I took a breath and tried to hide my smile; I really wasn't _that_ mad. Just annoyed. But my lips curved up involuntarily anyway.

"Does this mean we're even, then?" I asked looked up expectantly.

Emmett stared at me, almost like he couldn't be sure if I was serious or not. "Are you kidding?" he snorted, looking smug. "That wasn't even planned! I swear when I get you back it will be WAY worse than _that_." He shook his head in mock pain as though that was an insult. He continued walking down the hall, but called back over his shoulder. "You'd better have your guard up tomorrow, Bella!" I groaned, and Edward looked at me worriedly as Emmett laughed.

**A/N:** Now don't get mad... I had to set up for what Emmett does to Bella tomorrow. You will find out Emmett's prank in the next chapter. But I seriously had so much fun writing this... it was pouring cats and dogs here so I could totally relate! LMAO!


	4. Emmett's Got back

**Written in BPOV**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, as she does all associated characters. Not that I wouldn't mind owning Edward… Oh what fun! Hehe…

**A Little Prologue For the Chapter:**

Edward was frowning at me, his perfect face in a frown. "I'm sorry, Bella," he grimaced, rolling out from under my truck, "But it's broken. There's no way I can fix it."

He got up slowly, pausing only to wipe some mud off on his jeans. Even then, he still looked like a Greek God, with specks of mud adorning his face. I couldn't help but give him a small smile as I walked over to wrap my arms around him.

"It's okay," I whispered, trying to hide my disappointment, "Emmett did a number on it." He nodded sympathetically, and glanced back at my truck, as though he could simply wish it fixed. But the wheels were splayed out to the sides, and the two front doors were dented off their hinges. The bumper was gone, and the giant grill on the front was so covered in mud that it resembled nothing more than a brown wall. The little bit of rust that had been creeping up the sides had expanded into a massive rotting siege against the poor truck, and now, mixed rust and mud had turned the car completely brown. It was a pitiful sight.

I smiled back at him, trying to be more genuine. I knew he hated my truck, but I also knew he knew I loved it. He just wanted to make me happy.

He looked back at me, making my heart pound in my chest. A crooked smile grew on his face as he beamed at me, his topaz eyes glinting. "So you know what this means, right?" he whispered in my ear, his sweet breath cool against my skin.

I couldn't muster up a witty answer so I just shook my head into his shoulder. He grinned, and leaned back down towards my ear. "We get to go car shopping."

**Emmett's Got Back**

I sat nervously in the Volvo, fidgeting in my seat while waiting for Emmett. I had wanted Edward to take me, or rather demanded it, but Emmett had managed to persuade him otherwise. It made me furious.

According to Emmett, if I went with him I was far more likely to actually come home with a car than if I went shopping with Edward or Alice. Apparently they gave in too easily. (I remember snorting in surprise at that one; when had either of them ever NOT gotten their way?!) But I went along with it anyway. Not that I exactly had a choice.

But the fact that it was Emmett who had volunteered to take me was what made me extremely nervous. I still hadn't forgotten his words from last night, and was worried he might try to pull something. Edward had tried to calm me- he said Emmett wouldn't dare pull anything in public- but I still wasn't too sure. It was Emmett, after all; since when did he have any inhibitions?

I tried to shake the thoughts from my head as I saw Emmett walking towards the car, a devilish grin confirming my worries. I gulped and stared straight forward, refusing to make eye contact as he stepped into Edward's car.

He slid into the front seat, his huge figure brushing the ceiling of the car. I frowned slightly and scooted towards my window, exhaling under my breath. He would _not_ be forgiven that easily for making me walk 5 miles home in the rain.

Emmett seemed to sense my anger, and he exhaled loudly, looked slightly annoyed as he turned towards me.

"Bella," he began in a very rehearsed manner, "I am sorry that I made you walk home in the rain. I am sorry I wrecked your truck, and I promise to be good and to help you find a new car." He said this with eyes closed, like he almost couldn't believe what he was saying. I snorted in disbelief, and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

I glared at him before I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You're forgiven," I muttered, irritated. I turned back towards my window, not in the mood to make conversation. I muttered under my breath, "And _who_ gave you those lines?"

I could see Emmett's solemn face twitch as he started the car, his hands gripping the steering wheel. I swear I could see a peek of a smile hiding on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said innocently. I had a strong feeling Edward may have told him to say that as well…

I laughed quietly to myself, and shook my head as the landscape started to fly by us.

It was an uneventful ride to the dealership in Port Angeles; I made sure Emmett stayed on all major roads this time, and he unwillingly obliged, only to get his revenge when I asked him to turn on his ipod. _Emmett's rendition of "Play That Funky Music, White Boy," would have made Wild Cherry gasp in horror, _I thought wryly.

But Emmett finally turned off his ipod and unplugged it from the car, making me look up in surprise.

The dealership was larger than I expected; its size would have been impressive even back in Phoenix. Huge white walls rose up, covering at least three stories. Plated glass windows covered the whole front, and I could feel my heart jump as I read the dealership sign: _Mercedes Benz Dealers._

Emmett turned off the Volvo and stepped out, putting his ipod into his jacket pocket as he did so. He looked back at me expectantly, waiting for me to move. But I just sat there, frozen in horror, my mouth hanging slightly open.

Emmett walked over to the front of the car and tapped on the windshield, a worried look on his face. "You're not going to be sick or anything, are you?" he asked worriedly. "'Cause Edward would kill me if two days in a row…" His voice trailed off, his confused eyes never leaving my face.

"Take me home, Emmett." I whispered, my eyes wide, and still focused on the sign. There was no way in hell I was getting a Mercedes Benz- with my luck, it would be ruined before I even got a chance to drive it home. Edward really didn't know what he had gotten me into.

But Emmett rolled his eyes, snorting exasperatedly. "C'mon." he said opening my door. I reluctantly got out, and walked slowly behind Emmett into the monstrous dealership.

We hadn't been there but two seconds before the overwhelming scent hit my nose. It was a mixture of the lemony scent of Fantastic and freshness of Febreeze, all mixed with that new-car smell. I internally gagged, but I could see Emmett's smile deepen as we stepped inside.

A stout man in a tie and slacks walked up to us and gave us an unnatural smile. It reminded me of those Orbit White commercials, and I recoiled, wondering how anyone could look so unnatural.

"Good afternoon," he said, his position rigid, "Is there any way I can assist you?" His nametag read, _"Hello, my name is Mark!"_ The unnaturally white smile never wavered from his face.

Emmett walked up to him, and I could see the man shrink back; Emmett had at least a foot on him, if not more. Emmett grinned, realizing it too, and held out his massive hand. I suppressed a smile.

"Emmett," he said, shaking the man's hand firmly. I could see mark's entire arm wobble. He pointed a finger in my direction. "And this is Bella, my, erm," he paused, glancing at me, "sister, I suppose." He smiled genuinely in my direction. "And she's looking for a car."

I smiled back at him, feeling a heady rush.

The salesman nodded, before turning to me to fire a series of questions. He asked me what model number I was interested in, torque power, gas mileage, cylinder number, wheel size, interior fabric preference… it was all so overwhelming. The most I could manage was a blank stare and an, "um…"

Emmett stepped in them, suggesting numbers and model types. I stared at the two of them in their conversation and shook my head ruefully; it was really like a different language. I just nodded my head at appropriate intervals and tried to fake interest.

The stout man nodded, apparently finished with the conversation. He gave a quick smile to me, and then spoke. "I'll talk with you two after you've found a car you like." He walked swiftly away.

I stared after him a moment, before snapping my head back to look at Emmett, who was scanning thoughtfully around the room. "Where do we start?" I asked. I had never felt more clueless or confused. Besides color, the cars all just looked the same to me.

Emmett rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before pointing to a car across the floor. "How about that one?" he suggested innocently, pointing in the general direction of about 5 huge SUVs. I raised my eyebrows and laughed without humor, elbowing him in the ribs. I tried to hide the throbbing pain that then shot through my elbow, instead leading him to the other side of the floor where about 6 cars stood in front of a black curtain.

"Let's try these," I said dryly. _They look simple enough, _I thought. They were all small SUVs, with room for four. I opened the door to a dark blue one and hopped up inside. Emmett walked around to the passenger seat and climbed in, his large body barely fitting through the doorframe. I smiled to myself as I looked around the interior.

The inside was light tan leather, and the seats were comfortable. The steering wheel was just right for someone my size, and even the dashboard looked cool- it was all lit up and had more features than I knew what to do with.

I looked over at Emmett, wanting to know his opinion. But he was preoccupied, staring out the dealership window onto the ground below, watching something intently, his eyes following whatever was moving on the ground below the black curtain.

"Emmett?" I asked, tapping his broad shoulder. He quickly turned back to me, in one of those disconcerting, blinding vampire movements. It threw me a little off guard, and I snapped backwards, a reflex reaction. My head hit the window with a dull thud, and Emmett chuckled.

He looked around the interior, and shrugged. "Why don't we look at a few more?" He suggested, "Maybe, over there?" he pointed near the curtain. His voice had a sly undertone that I couldn't quite pick up.

But I shrugged, letting it go, and climbed down from the car. He followed, now plugged into his ipod. I could hear "Baby Got Back" vibrating through the earpieces as he walked along, not showing any particular interest in any of the cars. He stopped walking when he reached the black curtain, and under his breath I could hear him singing along with Sir Mix A Lot. I laughed, and wondered why in the world he was listening to that song.

Emmett seemed to read my amused expression, and answered with mock horror. "What?" he said, "You don't like Sir Mix A Lot?" He chuckled again, that mocking grin never leaving his face.

I just shook my head. Raunchy rap songs weren't exactly my kind of music.

"The dance is even better," he informed me, grinning. He started mimicking some of the moves from the music video as he swayed around. "Let me guess," he said, rolling his eyes, "you can't do the dance?"

I let out an embarrassed laugh. "Not in public," I replied, scanning around the room. I was surprised at how few people were here; no one was even staring.

Emmett stopped dancing, and looked at me curiously. "Wait," he said, surprised, "So you actually _can_ dance to Baby Got Back?" He snorted.

I looked up at him, irritated. He knew I hated dancing. I rolled my eyes and spoke in an annoyed tone. "Emmett, you couldn't _pay me_ to dance. And_ especially_ not to Baby Got Back!"

Emmett looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, before grinning wickedly. "Could I _bet_ you to, then?" He held out his ipod, taking the earphones out of his ears.

"Bet what?" I asked warily, eyeing the ipod suspiciously.

"If you dance to Baby Got Back," he started, and then rethought. "Only once," he added for emphasis and my benefit, "I would be willing to make a sacrifice." His voice was thick with mock sincerity and innocence.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"Not only," he began, "would I call a truce to this prank war," I smiled, and looked at him expectantly to finish, "But I would let you go home without a car and try to fix your truck."

I snorted and smirked, staring up at him. "I'm not falling for that, Emmett. Edward already looked at it. He said it couldn't be fixed."

"No," Emmett argued, looking like he was enjoying himself, "He said HE couldn't fix it. I know for a fact that Rose and I are far more capable." He smiled an angelic smile, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I opened my mouth, ready to say no, when Alice's story shot back into my head. "You have to beat him at his own game," I had stated, and I remember Alice's vindictive smile. "Exactly." She agreed, a smile upon her lips. I thought back to Emmett's offer. A truce would mean no more jokes or pranks. Emmett would have to actually be _nice_ for a change.

I felt a smile creep slowly onto my face as I thought about how great that would be. "Okay," I agreed reluctantly. I looked up at him. "What should I do?"

He grinned at me, a smile stretched across his entire face. "It's simple," he said, handing me his ipod, "You dance to Baby Got Back for one minute, I call a truce and fix your truck."

I took it in my hands and looked up at him in astonishment. "Not here!" I hissed. "We're in public!" I could already feel my face turning bright red at just the thought of dancing in front of all the Mercedes Benz shoppers. I would never be able to come to Port Angeles again.

But Emmett nodded devilishly, jabbing his finger towards the curtain. "You can do it behind there," he said, as though this were obvious.

I peeked behind the black velvet. There was about 7 feet of unused space, and the window looked out over just some highway. No one would notice….

I grimaced, and stepped behind the curtain. Emmett leaned up next to the window, obvious enjoyment on his face. "But," I threatened, "If you EVER mention this EVER again," I held up a finger in warning, "I will hunt you down. Got it?"

Emmett tried to hide his smile at my threat. He held up a hand in a mock Boy Scout salute. 'I promise." He said sarcastically, and looked at me expectantly.

I closed my eyes in horror, and then opened them up with a groan as I began dancing to Baby Got Back.

Emmett was cracking up by the time I reached the one-minute mark. I quickly turned off the ipod and handed it back to him, feeling quite proud. I had actually bet against Emmett and _won_. Or so I thought…

As I handed him back the ipod, I happened to look down below the first story window into the parking lot. I gasped in horror as I finally saw why the floor was so empty; there was a huge sale outside. Hundreds of different Mercedes Benz were lined up in the parking lot, where right below me, some man in a suit was making a speech. But as I looked closer, I saw that no one was paying attention to him at all. Every one of the hundreds of pairs of eyes was glued on me.

I realized with a wave of utter humiliation that they must have seen the dance. All 200-something of them. My cheeks burned bright red as I backed up against the curtain, nearly knocking it over.

I looked over at Emmett, who was hunched over in laughter, and realized he must have known what was going on. I felt fury rise up in my face, turning it an even darker shade of red.

"I hate you, Emmett!" I growled, storming towards the exit and the Volvo. "I really fucking hate you!" But Emmett just laughed, keeping my pace easily.

This really annoyed me, and I whirled around, glaring at him. "You said we'd have a truce!" I screamed.

But Emmett just looked at me with laughter in his eyes. "We DO have a truce, Bella," he said, still chuckling, "Because now," He grinned deviously, "We're even."


	5. Revenge Is Sweet And A Little Sugary

Summary: Bella is mad about a bet Jasper and Emmett made about her and Edward's wedding night

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay on this one… I had a hectic week. I graduated! Yeah!! So there were practices to attend, gowns to adjust, and all that. I laughed when they told us that we had to practice sitting and standing (How hard could it be?!) But apparently, it's much, MUCH harder than it looks. I'll never laugh about that again. LOL. Anyway, By the end of the weekend, I plan on having a new story up. It's going to be kind of …controversial, for lack of a better word, so if you are going to read it, have open minds! But please do! I got all bummed out about leaving b/c of graduation, so I need some cheering up! And we all know NOTHING does that better than reviews! ;)

**Written in BPOV**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, as she does all associated characters. Not that I wouldn't mind owning Edward… Oh what fun! Hehe…

**A Taste of His Own Medicine**

**A Little Prologue: **

I could still hear Emmett's laughter ringing in my ears as I stormed up the stairs, rounding the second story on my way to Edward's room. In my anger I spun around the corner onto the slick wooden floors, and immediately felt my feet go out from under me, causing me to fall flat on my face. Again.

Emmett's laughter just grew louder as I grudgingly picked myself up, trying to ignore the heat that had flooded to my face. I could already feel angry tears start to sting my cheeks, and that made me even more upset. I hated Emmett right then. I really, really hated him.

I made it to the end of the third story hallway and threw open the door, and then closed it behind me with a final thud. But even the thick wooden doors couldn't drown out his stupid laugh. I gritted my teeth and dug through my bag, trying to find a new pair of clothes. The ones I was currently wearing smelled like lemon and air freshener and new cars. And even though I hadn't bought a new car, I still smelled like I had brought one home. And that wasn't exactly what I wanted to smell right now.

I walked over to Edward's bathroom, and went in to change. I shut the door much quieter this time, and could already feel my anger fading as I undressed, the heat leaving my cheeks just as quickly as it had come.

Suddenly I heard a knock on Edward's door, and I quickly poked my head out from behind the bathroom door. "One second!" I called out, scrambling to get some clothes back on.

"It's just me," Emmett chortled, and when I stuck my head out I could see him swagger into the room, his mouth pressed into a firm line. He looked like he was having difficulty trying not to laugh.

His voice stopped me dead in my tracks, and when I spoke the ice had already found its way back into my voice. So maybe I was still a _little_ mad at him.

"Go away, Emmett." I didn't even bother to open the door. I knew he could hear me perfectly fine from where he was standing.

There was silence. I counted to 60 in my head and still nothing. I opened the door a crack, and peeked out. Emmett just stood there, looking at me expectantly.

I returned his expectant gaze with my eyebrows raised, waiting for him to leave. But he just shook his head with an amused smile; my anger just seemed to bounce off his boisterous attitude, which irritated me even more. How did he manage to _always_ win?

He laughed at my expression, rolling his eyes. "Edward will be home soon," he informed me, cocking his head towards the door. "And we have the rehearsal dinner tonight. I'm driving." I just stared at him, my jaw locked firmly in place. He wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Fine," I said coolly, turning back into the bathroom. I closed the door, and waited for him to leave. I started to count to sixty again, and this time I heard quiet footsteps leave into the hall.

**Revenge Is Sweet**

I grimaced, and followed behind Edward into the restaurant. The doors to the dining area were pushed open, and I could see at least 30 or more people eating and chatting, all dressed as though they were going to a formal presidential dinner. I smiled wryly to myself. I guess this didn't happen very often in Forks.

"Congratulations, honey!" Charlie grinned, wrapping both his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled, but I had to pull away for air.

"Thanks, dad," I answered with a slight gasp. I was surprised at how well he had taken this; even when we had first told him he had been very calm. I hugged him back harder, glad for at least one parent's support.

Edward smiled, and came up behind me to shake Charlie's hand. "Chief Swan…" He said politely, his manners impeccable as always. I smiled at them both for a second before snaking around Edward into the mass of chairs and tables. I had to find Emmett. Because, I didn't care what he said. This was _not_ over.

I walked purposely over to the back of a man with brown, curly hair and reached up to tap him on the shoulder.

But cool fingers caught mine and pulled my hand back down to my waist, keeping my arms at my sides in a strong lock. I scowled.

A low, honey voice chuckled lightly in my ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Edward warned, a crooked smile dancing across his face.

"Oh?" I asked, turning around. He released my hands and I put them on my hips, trying to look as stern as possible. But even in my 3-inch heels I was only 5'7", and he still towered over me. I couldn't help but frown.

Edward laughed loudly, and pulled me close to him, lifting me up slightly so I could reach his lips. When he pulled away he leaned towards my ear.

"That's not Emmett," he said, still laughing.

My eyes flew open in surprise, and I turned my head to see the man behind me. Edward was right; this man was a little shorter, and much thinner. He was slightly stooped, and his black suit looked slightly odd adorned with a bow tie instead of a tie.

My mouth dropped open as I realized he was our minister. "Oh my god," I whispered, my hand flying to cover my mouth. My cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson, and I stepped back.

"Bella," he said jokingly, a false condescending note in his voice, "Maybe we should wait until _after_ the wedding to start harassing the minister?"

My cheeks turned a deeper red and I silently nodded, backing up. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Anytime," he breathed, his sweet breath hitting my face. I smiled up at him, and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Where are our seats?" I wondered, aloud.

Edward frowned, and his eyes carefully swept the room. "Alice said we were in the center," he began thoughtfully, towing me through the dance floor in the middle of the room. He weaved agilely around our guests, leaving me to try to avoid stepping on any toes. Several women threw me annoyed stares as I accidentally stepped between them and their husbands.

"Sorry," I yelped, trying to regain my balance after tripping over someone's shoe. My face became flushed again, and I could see the corner of Edward's mouth twitch as he tried to hide a smile. He seemed happier tonight than I had ever seen him before.

He finally stopped at a table where the entire Cullen family, as well as Renee, Charlie, and Phil, were seated. I sat down next to Edward, wondering who would be in the empty seat next to me.

Esme was chatting happily with Renee and Phil, and Charlie was deep in conversation with Carlisle. I guessed it was probably over something concerning sports, due to the way Charlie's hands were vividly mimicking a throw. I restrained a laugh and chuckled lowly to myself, still scanning the room for Emmett.

I gave up after a moment, and instead decided to try to enjoy the dessert the waiter had just brought out. It was a slice of the three-tiered chocolate cake Alice had picked out for us, with chocolate frosting and fudge drizzled over. If I had actually been able to make it to the caterer's instead of being stuck in the pouring rain I probably would have picked out the same thing. I had to give Alice credit- for someone who supposedly detested human food she had excellent taste.

I picked at my cake hungrily, twirling the icing around on my fork. I looked up to see Edward looking at me intently. "What," I smiled mockingly, "No cake for you?" he gave me a hard look before rolling his eyes.

"I'm full, thanks," He said loudly. I'm sure it was in case Renee or Phil could hear us.

I snorted, and spoke in a lower tone. "Too much Mountain Lion?' I teased, twirling my fork in his direction. Edward laughed. "Probably," he agreed.

I scanned around the room again, and this time I spotted Emmett. He was talking loudly to the minister while Rosalie stood behind him, a bored expression plastered across her face.

I immediately pushed out my chair and stood up, my empty plate in hand. "Excuse me," I said to Edward, who glanced back and forth between Emmett and I, shaking his head.

His angel's face was set on me with a disapproving frown. "I thought you had a truce," he sighed. But I shook my head wickedly and walked towards Emmett, a devious grin on my face.

On my way I passed a waiter, and asked if I could have another serving of the cake. I would have to remember to thank Alice again later for this…

"Emmett!" I called, walking casually over. Both he and the minister turned towards me, and Rosalie stepped backwards, her cold eyes accusing. Soon after she quietly walked away, never saying a word. I decided to ignore her. I needed to focus on what I had planned for Emmett.

"Reverend Rubrinsky," I smiled, "It's so wonderful to see you." I shook his hand, a look worthy of an angel plastered across my face. I could see Emmett watching me suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

"You too, Bella," He smiled back in my direction. "Everything is lovely. Especially the food," He chuckled, holding up his empty plate.

I grinned back, my heart pounding. "I thought so too," I added, "Alice did a wonderful job." I turned to Emmett, and grinned at him. He stared back uncertainly.

"That's why I brought you some, Emmett," I smiled sweetly in his direction, "I know how much you _love_ chocolate cake." Emmett stared down at me, a look of repulsion in his eyes as he backed away.

I handed him the plate of food as he started to open his mouth. "And I saw you didn't get to eat any dinner," I added quickly, narrowing my eyes. Emmett's mouth snapped shut, and I could practically see the excuse fly from his head. I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing.

He took the plate wordlessly, and I smiled innocently up at him. A few seconds ticked by, and I put on the saddest face I could.

"Y…y…you don't like it?" I whimpered, a look of utter devastation washing over my face.

The priest, alarmed at my tone, looked down at me with worried eyes before giving Emmett a hard glare. As soon as he looked away I smiled again, looking earnestly up at Emmett.

Emmett looked back and forth from the priest, to me, and back to the priest. I knew Emmett had been threatened by Alice to be on his best behavior, and angering a man of God probably wasn't going to go over well with her.

"Of course I do," he muttered, taking a bite with his fork. He started chewing, and I could tell he was trying very hard to keep a look of utter disgust off of his face. "It's delicious." He said with a mouthful of chocolate, giving me a thumbs-up sign. I smiled happily up at him as he took another mouthful.

Another man came up to the priest and tapped him on the shoulder. "Reverend, may I speak with you for a moment?" I think I vaguely recognized him as one of my uncles, but I couldn't be sure. He nodded in my direction before turning back to the priest. "It's about tomorrow's ceremony..." he trailed off, eyeing Emmett for the first time.

Emmett had stopped chewing and just stood still with a mouth full of chocolate, looking as though he had just kissed a werewolf. It was all I could do to not burst out in laughter. The man frowned at him and turned away, and I couldn't tell if he was repulsed or just worried.

The priest turned to us apologetically.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he began, gesturing towards the man. I nodded, but Emmett remained still.

As soon as he walked away Emmett strode over to the garbage can and spit out the remainder of the cake. I broke out into laughter, making several of the people at the nearby tables stare.

"That… was… disgusting!" he growled, looking up at me furiously. He still had bits of chocolate smeared across his face, and I could feel tears of laughter start to run down my cheeks.

"No," I chuckled, handing him a napkin and turning back towards our table, "That was revenge." I took my seat next to Edward, who was snickering, and stared at Emmett with an innocent face.

Emmett glared at me for another minute before heading off in the direction of the bathrooms. I laughed, and turned back to Edward, who has still laughing at Emmett's retreating figure.

"Now," I muttered, "We have a truce."


End file.
